100 Band Memories
by RoxasKalmus
Summary: Just decided to type out 100 of my marching band memories. Enjoy :


**I just got my wisdom teeth pulled so I'm bored at home. Well I started remembering alot of Marching Band Memories and decided to type them out. Well, Enjoy! :)**

1. Remembering the first day of Freshman year, when Chris threw the sticky guy at the ceiling and it stuck.

2. Then every year after that, wondering when it was gonna fall.

3. You lose the bet, saying the sticky guy was gonna fall in a week.

4. Realizing, now that it's your Senior year, the sticky guy has suddenly moved 2 yards to the right, and wondering how that happened.

5. Guard Captains have to throw flags across the top of the band, and all the bandies realizing they are gonna die when one captain doesn't have depth perception.

6. Don't get on the Band Director's bad side.

7. If that does happen, just dodge the flying stands.

8. Or the baton.

9. Freshman year, watching the trumpets get into a fight on the bus, and one coming off with a huge nose bleed. (JJ and Gary! Lol)

10. Never take the Band Director's laser that he uses to point out our spots. Ends in a huge lecture.

11. Laughing when the Band Director found that laser on his window ceil and has to apologize.

12. Never try to split up the Sister French Horns by taking one of their seats. The other WILL slap you. (Sorry Trey. Shouldn't of taken my seat, you knew it would piss Richel off lol)

13. Never mess with the Guard. They will gang up on you with flag in hand. :)

14. When the Band Director yells "Water Break!" run like hell for the Band Hall! There are only 2 water fountains!

15. Good performance = CiCi's Pizza! Woot! :)

16. Drama in band makes many funny band family meetings.

17. Remembering when your band director told you he was the Colorguard director and had the nickname 'Super Fly' because he knew nothing of guard.

18. Wondering whatever happened to the couch that was in the Band Hall.

19. Make sure to wear your band shirt under your uniform during games, or else dodged the angry bandies because you are now the only reason they can't take off their jackets during third quarter.

20. Make sure you are back in your seat before the fourth quarter buzzer, or you will starve next game because you aren't allowed to leave during third quarter.

21. Don't try to wear your suspenders of your uniform so that they look 'cool', because a) there is no possible way that's gonna happen and b) the directors will yell at you in front of everyone and their mothers.

22. Guard: ALWAYS catch your flag! Even if you have to catch it with your face and ending up with a huge knot on your temple. It's worse to be seen dropping your flag.

23. The 12 foot long banana split and the band's sugar rush afterwards. No other words needed. :)

24. When you hit the Trumpet Section Leader in the head, hard core with the locker door. And every time you come to open your locker again, he ducks for cover because he's scared, then 4 months later you're dating him. (Sorry again Jon :))

25. Watching the Band Director climb the 20 foot tower, then having to climb back down because he forgot his drill sheets and megaphone at the bottom.

26. When there's free pizza, be the first in line! If not, then it's cold by the time you get there D:

27. When you walk in your first year of summer band and realize, you now have 200 adopted brothers and sisters, your director and assistant director are now your adopted fathers, and the assistant woodwind director is now your adopted mother :) No matter how weird they all are.

28. All the weirdness will eventually rub off onto you, whether you like it or not.

29. Unless you are weird already. Then you just add into the weirdness. :)

30. Getting all the new kids mixed up, because they don't know the difference between Mr. Perez and Mr. Perez, the two directors.

31. Then you finally tell them, the band director is Mr. P and the assistant band director is Little Mr. P.

32. You know where the band director's hidden stash of animal crackers is, and you pass them around the band hall office, until he comes back.

33. You think you are gonna get in trouble for this, and he just shrugs and takes a handful of animal crackers.

34. When you sit in the band director's chair and he gives you the 'evil eye', and you jump out of it.

35. You set a chair in front of the band director's chair, so that it looks like you are sitting in his chair from the window. And he gets mad, but then goes into a laughing fit when he realizes you were never sitting in his chair in the first place.

36. Somehow during lunch and after school, you end up in the band hall office talking to the band directors.

37. "One more time!" on the practice field actually means about 7 more times.

38. If your birthday shows up on the news, be ready to be pointed out on the practice field by the laser.

39. When this happens, cover your ears. There's a reason these people are in band and not choir. :)

40. Never trust the shadows. They will forget a guard member's flag and that guard member will have to twirl an invisible flag the whole performance. (It sucks. D:)

41. Never eat chocolate chip cookies after a performance, then evil leprechaun bandies will come for you! (Run Chris!)

42. Never stop during a performance. You have no excuse. Especially when a guard member can break her finger on the field by twirling her flag during the first song, and still finish perfectly. (Go Amber! You're awesome!)

43. Never question the Section Leaders or Guard Captains. They will make you run laps. (Glad I'm a captain now :))

44. You know you are a band geek when the directors start getting mad because you have been sitting outside the locked band hall for almost 3 hours, because you wanted to be 'early'.

45. What happens in band stays in band. Too bad half the school is in band lol

46. When a guard member gets hit in between the legs with their flag so hard that they can't get up, and she's a girl, you know that was a hard hit. (Erica, you still rule!)

47. When the same girl in #42, gets a foot cramp so bad that the whole practice has to stop, you know guard is getting dangerous.

48. When a flag breaks during CONTEST and that guard member can still toss the flag and catch it PERFECTLY, you know we should get extra points for just that. (Go Naomi!)

49. You know you are a band geek when you hang out in the band hall for 5 hours every day, and it's not even marching season anymore.

50. Make sure you wear your black socks and you are on step during games, or you WILL be pointed out with the laser light on the video when Monday comes. In front of the whole band.

51. Your whole band knows all the dances to all the drum cadences that some senior made up years ago.

52. You yell 'Purple!' in band, and everyone who went on the Florida band trip yell it back. And the other ones who didn't go, having no idea what you are talking about.

53. And you have no intentions of explaining #52, because it's funny to watch everyone wonder what everyone else is talking about.

54. Why can't the flutes hold their instruments straight! Seriously? What does it way? A pound?

55. When the Sister French Horns (who can't operate without each other because the one that can read music perfectly can't hit pitches, and the one that plays awesome and loud can't read music) get split up, you know something's gonna go wrong. (Love ya Richel!)

56. For some reason, every time fourth period band lets out, you are always late for 5 period. Even if you have lunch in between fourth and fifth.

57. You wonder who is next in line for becoming pregnant. Since it's been one of the drum majors two years running.

58. And the two years before the drum majors, it was the color guard for two years.

59. So you guess the pattern with continue. Guard, Guard, Drum Major, Drum Major, so Guard has to be next. Great…

60. It's embarrassing when you trip and fall; face flat, smack dab on the 50 yard line during a Friday night performance. (Still love ya Amy!)

61. After every performance, the band assistants give us candy on the bus, and then wonder why we won't settle down on the way home.

62. Absolutely hating the newest trumpet player that just moved to your town.

63. Thinking that trumpet player isn't so bad when you realize that he can play the Chicken Dance.

64. Suddenly that trumpet player from # 62 and 63 becomes the guy from #24. :)

65. Only the freshman and some of the sophomore girls duck away from the opening of the girl's locker room door. Everyone else just doesn't seem to care who sees them changing. (Shout out to Breann!)

66. Every girl who tries to join the Guard because the uniforms aren't as hot, or they think it's 'easier', realize how dangerous it is and ends up quitting to go back to marching.

67. When you drop your flag during the last parade of the summer, and five months later have a guy come into the place you work and say, 'Hey I know you! You're the girl that dropped her flag during the parade!'

68. When singing 'Hey Band' with the cheerleaders on a Friday night game, and it gets to the part where they yell, 'Shake your partner!' everyone almost dies from being shaken to hard. :)

69. Some random girl runs up to you, shakes the crap out of you, yells 'YEAH!' in your face, then runs off. (You rock Mildreth!)

70. The red spheres' that the Guard has to dance with have suddenly been dubbed Baby Boob Balls.

71. You wonder why the band director calls himself Super Man, but you don't have the guts to ask.

72. You wonder why people steal black socks from your locker, when your majorly expensive iPhone is sitting right next to the socks.

73. Then you realize how much trouble you are gonna get in for not having black socks, because that person stole them.

74. You walk to Stripes from the school just before a performance, halfway dressed in your uniform, hair a mess, and your cowboy boots.

75. When you get to Stripes, you just get one of your bandies with a car to drive you back, because you don't want to walk back.

76. Then realizing you could have just had your bandie with the car drive you to Dairy Queen that was just around the corner.

77. If you come back from Stripes with a Monster, Nos, Venom, or any other energy drink, it is no longer yours. It then gets passed around the band hall until everyone is on a sugar high.

78. If you were one of the lucky ones that got Dairy Queen, be ready to share your fries. Or if you refuse, be ready to be tackled for them.

79. The band director, Mr. P, rocks. If you say or think any differently, be ready to be attacked by every bandie around you.

80. You know you've done something bad if Mr. P has to come down off his tower. Then you just run for your life.

81. Don't pick on the short bandies. They are normally the evilest.

82. Love it when the band director can't remember the measure that we are on and just sings the part.

83. Then it takes everyone a moment to realize what measure that it.

84. If you bring a bottle of water/Gatorade to practice, better bring at least half a gallon of it. Everyone will want some.

85. Always trying to find the band director in the middle of the band, when he is using his intercom system to talk, is fun.

86. The band director has a random picture of him and other directors dressed like girls hidden in his office.

87. He will probably kill me for typing #86.

88. It's awkward when you are in the same section as your ex.

89. Never give any of the clarinets chocolate. It is dangerous. (especially when two of those clarinets are in guard as well)

90. The band director always forgets to release the guard to get their flags, so they have to sit through half of the rehearsal inside before he finally realizes.

91. You know you're a bank geek if you are coughing, sneezing, and have a runny nose, and you still come to band.

92. That cold has now passed to five other people.

93. Then it comes back to you, and it starts all over again.

94. You've been locked in a band locker, and were still able to get out by spinning the combo lock through the bars of the door.

95. Someone recorded you doing this on their phone, and it was sent around to half the band.

96. Somehow one of the drummers got stabbed in the eye by a flying pencil, and had to come to school the next day with an eye patch.

97. There is always, at least one, band member on crutches.

98. Our band is so old school, that when the new colorguard director came, she couldn't believe that the band didn't know how to jazz run.

99. Hearing all the band director's stories of his majorly cute toddlers that try to act gangster. (One of those stories involves covering his house with baby powder.)

100. And last but not least. My Band is My Family! You mess with one of my family members; you get the whole bunch of us! :)

**Thanks to all the people that actually answered my texted. **

**Kali, Naomi, Chris, Richel, Madison, Snyder, and my awesome boyfriend Jon :)  
**


End file.
